Winter Wonderland
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Armour shipping, GUESS WHAT? I IZ BAAACK!  And I have a story for you guys! It's summer. . .So I thought I'd write a winter story XDD SamusXMK obviously. I hope you enjoy!


OMG NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! METAKNIGHT4EVER GAVE UP HER WRIIIITIIIINGZ!  
We'll never hear what happens next in Castlebrawlca!

No more Armour Shipping except from Golfer!

IZSOSAAAD!

Shut up I'm back.

Now here's what's been going on:

1. I IZ A DEVIANTART ADDICT!

So I iz doing much drawing. :)

2. You know how you get obsessed with stuff?

Phantom of the Opera: IT IZ SO EPICFUL!

So Knowing me I HAD to get the book and go "NUUUUU IT CANNOT END THAT WAAAAY! Oh well, at least it's not all 'oooh perfect luuuv' Like flipping twilight!"

IT IZ TEH BEST BOOK, I HAZ EVER READ

3. Other than that. CastleBrawlca is on a TEMPORARY. . .I repeat TEMPORARY HOLD!

I dunno, I'm just tired and I wanna have some other stuff to do too. . .except for "My life is a brawl" that thing is the work of Lucifer.

XD

So, Just to keep you busy, (and for the same of being One of the 2 founders of this shipping)

YAYZ WE HAZ ANOTHER ARMOUR SHIPPING STORY!

Yes, I'm an american. I say "armour"

Why?

I haz got Canadian in me, and besides. Many of my fans are from Canadia (XDDD) Or England or somewhere.

. . .and "Armor" is boring and short XDDD.

So here's some MKXSamus for Yoooooouuuuuz :3

Fluffay!

* * *

A few of the young Smashers gathered by the window, staring out at the snow covered land outside. They all looked at each other excitedly and then over at the adult Smashers.

"It snowed last night Mario." Ness smiled looking over at the plumber.

"Can we go out and play? Please?" Toon Link begged pulling on Link's leg softly. The adult Smashers looked at each other for a second and nodded at the children, who sprinted towards the door of the smash mansion eagerly.

"But," Peach stopped them. "You have to dress warm. We don't want you to catch cold!" The children slumped and headed off to their rooms to get dressed. They came back a few minutes later with brightened spirits again. Soon many, many Smashers were out tumbling and laughing in the snow, sledding, and doing other winter activities. Lucas and Popo were building a snowman together. Nana and Jigglypuff were making snow angels. Red, Ness and Toon Link were having a snowball fight. Even the adult Smashers were having fun, Ganondorf whistled innocently before chucking a huge snowball at Mr. Game and Watch and running away. Samus (Who was talking a stroll) smiled at the children playing and laughed at the sword fighters who were snowboarding (And falling). She looked at the group in confusion and then counted them to herself.

"Marth, Ike, Link, Pit (Even though Pit doesn't really count as a Sword's fighter) Roy. . .Toon Link and Young Link are with the other kids. . .where is Meta knight?. . .Oh well, maybe he doesn't like to snowboard. He's probably just reading a book or something." She shrugged and continiued to enjoy her walk. The snow crunched under her boots softly as she walked under the beautiful pine trees. She held her skates by the strings as she walked down to the pond. She was planning on going ice skating for a while. She looked out at the crystal covered lake and smiled once she saw were Meta knight had gone. He had his gloves folded behind his back and was softly spinning and twirling about on the ice. He didn't need ice skates to glide on the sparkling frozen water, he didn't even need to wear shoes for the matter. (I'm having his feet be the _normal _style instead of his brawl shoes, those things look weird. He actually has soft back paws, and that is actually his weak point, if you gash him in the foot you can stun him pretty well.) Samus sat down by the lake and watched him for a few minutes before he noticed her. He stopped swirling around in circles and skated up to her.

"How thick?" Samus asked refering to the thickness of the ice (Like any idiot wants to fall through the ice because they don't know how thick it is). She slowly began to take off her boots to put on her skates.

"About five inches." Meta knight looked down at the ice and pushed his bright blue scarf back. "Coming on?" He asked pushing off his right foot and starting to skate around again. She nodded and made her way out onto the ice. She wobbled for a few seconds before stumbling and falling over. 'Oh great, what am I doing wrong now? Normally I'm a great skater!' Samus thought to herself trying to get up. She collapsed again and groaned to herself. Meta knight slowly got a little closer to her and offered her a hand. She took it and began to stand again. She began to push off the ground more. Only to collapse again. . .and land on top of Meta knight. (Notice how Meta knight isn't a very physically overpowering guy. . .) She let out a deep breath of embarrassment and got to her knees.

"You okay?" She asked him, blushing furiously at herself for her clumsiness.

"Urmph, I'll be okay." he murmured, a little crushed.

"I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to land on you. I'm just an awful skater." She sighed. She decided to stay on her knees so she wouldn't fall over again.

"It's okay, it was an accident." he brushed himself off and took her hand again. "Try to spread your weight out evenly so you don't fall." Meta knight offered. She nodded and did as directed. She wobbled still, but didn't fall over. He softly gripped her hands to steady her. She held to his gloves as well and soon she was able to stand up straight. "Now don't look down or straight out. Instead, look at the ice a few feet in front of you." Meta knight explained. She did that as well soon getting back in the knack of skating again. 'I guess I just needed to be reminded how to stretch my legs.' Samus smiled to herself. After she had gotten warmed up, she was able to do more advanced stunts, such as leaping into the air, spinning and twirling about gracefully. "Well, you have a hidden talent." Meta knight's deep, smooth voice spoke. Samus was a little surprised because he didn't give compliments out loosely, and was not easily impressed. "Have you been ice skating before?" He asked, gliding up to her.

"A few times," She said. "And you?"

"Ah, a long time ago. We don't get any snow in the part of Dreamland we live in, the south is pretty warm." He shrugged.

"Well you're pretty good yourself." She smiled down at him.

"Thank you." He said somewhat quietly.

"You're welcome." Samus smiled, inside she was shaking her head. 'Meta knight is so. . .different, he's so darn quiet. He's quite a gentleman, but he's so. . .anti-social. I don't think I could ever live that way. . .doesn't he get lonesome?. . .human or not, everyone needs a friend, so I should be one.' she kept her thoughts to herself, but she wanted to show kindness to the famed blue warrior of Popstar. He had helped her get her skating talent back; it was the least she could do to show she cared about him. ". . .So, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked, hoping that was the right question.

"I'm not too playful." Meta knight murmured.

"Well. . ." Samus thought for a moment. "You don't need to be playful to have interests, you must enjoy doing something." she smiled, knowing that even Meta knight couldn't be that boring.

"I enjoy reading. . ." He shrugged.

"What kind of books do you enjoy?" She bent down, looking him in the eye. Meta knight wondered what exactly she was doing, but decided he'd answer her question. Honestly, asking what kind of books he liked was an innocent question.

"I. . .I enjoy fantasy. . .but I do like poetry." He answered.

"Got a favorite?" She asked. He felt so weird, why did she want to know this? Who cared what books he liked?. . .Sure, he cared and he loved his favorite book to pieces. . .but who else would care?

". . .'The Little Prince', it was very. . ." Meta knight needed the perfect word, ". . .very. . .cherubic." He wanted to slap himself, that word wasn't right at all! Yes, the book was sad and very sweet, but his choice of word. . ."Cherubic". . .was just not the right word.

Samus on the other hand felt her heart soften. "Cherubic". . .oh that word was just _perfect. _That was the best word to describe it. . .

"I love that book." Samus looked him in the eyes. "It was so beautiful." Meta knight felt even more like face-palming, he could've said "beautiful" but he just _had _to choose an complex sounding word that didn't sound right at all.

"Yeah, it was beautiful." he nodded.

"I didn't know you liked that book." She got down on her knees. "Well, you learn something knew everyday."

"Hm." Meta knight murmured. What on Popstar was she doing?

"Yeah, you always struck me as an Edgar Allen Poe kinda guy. . ." Samus shrugged. He glanced up at her.

"I love Edgar Allen Poe's work, that's another favorite of mine." His big, vacant eyes looked at her.

"Well! That's very cool." She smiled.

". . .What kind of books do you like?" Meta knight felt very awkward, but he knew she wanted him to continue with the conversation.

"I like sci-fi, and I also like romance." She smiled softly at him. "You like any movies?"

"I'm not big on watching movies. . ." He murmured ". . .but I liked 'Black Hawk Down'." Samus looked at him for a moment.

"You liked that movie?" erm. . .that seemed like an interesting choice. "Any. . .reason?" Samus asked. _Black Hawk Down?_. . .what a movie. . .

"It. . .kinda reminds me of my life." Meta knight shifted, he must have been getting uncomfortable from standing on the ice for so long.

"Your life?. . ." Samus echoed.

"Come, let's get off the ice, you'll soak your clothes if you keep kneeling like that." He took her gloved hand and pulled it softly. She got off the pond and sat down on a bench next to him. She had a feeling there was something he didn't want to talk about. She'd keep from bothering him about it, from his actions she could tell he didn't like that subject. He reached up his mask and blew into his gloves, rubbing them together. Samus tightened her coat around her and looked at the fogginess of the air as she let out a breath.

"So," Samus searched for something to say. ". . .would you like to get away from the mansion's ground for a while?" She asked. His reply was a shrug.

"Alright." He hopped off the bench and pushed his scarf back once more.

The two of them took a walk through Emerald Glade. The tall pine trees of the forest had snow covering each green branch. Samus looked over at Meta knight, a smirk spreading across her face. She shoved one of the trees and then leaped out of the way. Meta knight let out a yelp before he found himself climbing out of a pile of snow. He was startled by the coldness and was breathing hard. Samus could not contain her laughter.  
"What are you laughing at?" he hissed, his eyes ruby in color.

"Hahahah! You should have seen the look on your face!" She giggled hysterically. He was simmering with anger. He brushed himself off and stormed off. "Hey! Meta knight! Wait!" Samus stopped laughing and ran after him. "It was a joke! You don't actually think I did that to hurt you!" Meta knight let out a "Hmph!" and continued walking. Samus groaned a bit and stood in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, okay?"  
"Feelings!" Meta knight spat. "You didn't hurt my feelings!"

"Did I hurt you physically?" She asked, becoming very sympathetic.

"No!" Meta knight snarled.  
"Well then, why are you upset? You know it was a joke! I wouldn't try to hurt you like that!" She bent down and looked him in the eye.

"I. . ." Meta knight trailed off, looking to the side. "I. . .it freaked me out, I wasn't expecting it." he finally answered.

"That would be hurting your feelings," Samus said, her eyes filled with compassion. "If that's so, I'm sorry." She attempted to place her hand on his pauldron, but he held up his glove in front of it.

"I forgive you." he mumbled. They continued on their walk, but it was very quiet for a while. Samus wished she had never shaken that tree. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Meta knight, I'm sor-"

"¡Chit!" Meta knight held up his glove "I forgive you." He had recovered from his earlier behavior.

". . .O-okay. . .I still feel bad."

"It was intended to be a joke. And besides, I can always get you-" He slammed himself into a tree and jumped out of the way. "-back!" He finished as he watched Samus climb out of the pile of snow. "Samus, you must know I _always_ have the last laugh." From the way he spoke there had to be a devious smile on his face.

"You sneaky little-! I never thought you'd play dirty!" Samus shook off all the snow. "Think fast!" She chucked a snowball at him. He used dimensional cape and appeared behind her.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" She fell forward, laughing.

"Well, I guess I don't always have the last laugh. But from the looks of this situation, that's a good thing." Meta knight folded his arms, a smug look on his face.

"That was kinda fun!" Samus giggled, sitting up. "And you said you weren't playful." Meta knight shrugged again and helped her up. After that, their walk was pretty good.

They got through Emerald Glade and reached Fire Gulch. "Isn't it pretty?"

"I guess." Meta knight mumbled. Samus lay out in the snow looking up at the heavens. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really." Samus shrugged and stared up at the smokey colored sky.

"Well. . .why?" Meta knight sat down, looking at Samus, thinking she must be crazy to stare at nothing.

"It's something you can do to just, y'know, runaway from reality for a while." Samus answered.

"Oh." Meta knight replied, looking up at it as well. ". . .Is something supposed to happen?"

"Not really. Just forget all your worries for a little while." She said with a faint smile.

". . .I can't." He shook his head and looked down.  
"What? Why not?" Samus sat up and looked over at him confused.

". . .because. . ." He answered ". . .the reality I'd be returning to is too hard to come back to twice."

"Meta knight," Samus scooted over to his side. "Are you alright?"

". . .no." He shook his head, eyes locked on the snow in front of him.

"Please tell me what's wrong." She begged. He looked up at her, the softness in her eyes whispered that it was alright to tell someone.

"The reason I like Black Hawk Down is because it's a luxury compared to the life I've lived. I was a member of the army when I was at the human equivalent of ten. . .I was a kid and I was expected to act like an adult. . ." His voice trailed off. "I was the lone survivor of the war. . .everyone else was killed. MASSACRED. And I lived because of the lesson that fate has stamped on my forehead 'Don't give any sign of weakness or vulnerability.' My vulnerability was I was too. . .I was too soft, I was nothing without my friends. And what happened? They were all killed. I had to either suck it up or die. My vulnerability was my friends and those close to me. If I loved someone, I'd be put through more pain. . . .I can't take pain. . .I'm too soft, I'll die If I have to go through that again. I stand alone so I won't feel like I'm being burned alive. . ." Meta knight's voice began to crack. He was looking down at the ground again with eyes that looked like they'd tear up any moment.

"Oh Meta knight," Samus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "You poor thing. . ."

"I don't like being hurt! I hate it! I've never been more frightened in my life!" Meta knight's eyes welled up with salty water.

"Come here," Samus held her arms out to the forlorn swordsman in front of her. Meta knight began to sob hysterically, burying his face into her lap. She hushed him softly, rubbing his shoulder a bit. "You don't have to worry anymore. There is no war here, and there never will be again." Samus assured him. He wiped his mask and begged Samus to forgive him for "Behaving like a complete madman." Samus shook her head and squeezed his glove. "It's okay, you were behaving in a way that showed that you are hurt and scared. I would have done the same thing. . ." She sat with him for a few more minutes, allowing him to gain back his composure. After a while he had recovered, and explained that he felt better after telling someone his pain and insisted that he'd be alright to continue on the walk. He told Samus that he had "just needed to let his feelings out" and that pain had haunted him for centuries; no one saw him upset before, and he'd be perfectly fine. And he was, not once more did he appear hurt or crestfallen during their time together.

They made their way to Smashville next. Since it was wintertime, there were sleigh rides around the town (think hayride style, you get to sit in the back and the driver doesn't bug ya!) Samus kicked her feet a little, shooting a smile at Meta knight every now and then. She took his glove and squeezed it after some hesitation. He allowed it, feeling it must be sympathizing for his pain. Though his past did hurt, he was used to it. He saw it that life could be existent without so much misery, though simply not his. His main reason for melancholy was he didn't understand why everyone else could go about having a normal life, not having to worry "What torture on my soul will I face today?" So he let Samus hold his hand, even though he had assured her he was fine.

"The snow looks beautiful huh?" Samus smiled down at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. He regularly wouldn't care what the snow looked like. It was just frozen water that'd melt away. But what Samus had told him about forgetting his worries for a while had stuck in his head. . .now that he stopped to look at it, it was sort of pretty. "It is lovely." Meta knight looked up at Samus. It was so very nice of her to comfort him back at Fire Gulch. _She_ was so nice. "Like you." He said out loud. Samus' eyes widened a bit and she looked him in the eye.

"You're really sweet. . ." She blushing to herself "You're. . .Cherubic." She clutched his glove a little tighter. That word kept echoing in Meta knight's head. It sounded so perfect when she said it. . .at least she could use it in the right sense. . .could she? Did she really just call him _cherubic? _She _was_ lovely.

"Thanks." Meta knight smirked under his mask a bit.

At the end of their ride, they decided that they'd be gone from the Mansion grounds only a while longer, seeing how it was evening now. They went back to the pond, but simply to sit down and admire the scenery. Samus rubbed herself and tightened her coat around her.

"Are you cold?" Meta knight asked.  
"A little, I should be fine." Meta knight took off his scarf and offered it to her.

"No Meta knight, I couldn't-"

"Don't be ridiculous. . .and call me Meta." He softly tied it around her neck.

"Oh. . .alright. . .but you see, it's more my body that's cold. I didn't think it'd get so chilly this evening."

"Oh." Meta knight put a glove to his mask for a moment. He then took off his pauldrons and put them aside. "Here," He climbed up into her lap and wrapped his wings around her. "Is that any better?" Samus never would have thought of how warm he was, within moments all the cold had left.

"Oh that's much better. . .thank you." She mumbled.

"I assure you I'll be the best lap warmer you'll ever find in a friend." He murmured jokingly. She giggled a bit, and then wrapped her arms around him.

"You really are sweet, thank you." she smiled at him.

"You're welcome." he let out a sigh of contentment.

". . .Meta. . .I've got a question. . .and I don't want you to get mad or anything if the answer is no. . ."

"What is it?" Meta knight looked up at her.

". . .May I take off your mask?" His eyes just stared at her for a few seconds. He took a breath and then answered.

"Samus, please don't make fun of me if you do. . .you must remove it yourself. . ." He replied. She reached around him and unbuckled his mask, allowing it to fall off his face. "Well?" Meta knight asked, his eyes pleaded that she didn't make fun of him. A smile spread across her face. ". . .you're smiling, I knew I shouldn't have let you take it off. . ." He sighed.

"What? No, I'm not smiling because It's funny! I'm smiling because. . .I didn't think you'd look so. . .cute!" Samus' sapphire eyes looked into his gold ones.

"Cute?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Look at yourself, you're adorable!" She pointed at their reflections on the sparkling lake. He looked at his reflection, and then back up at Samus. "You have such a sweet face. . ." She put a hand on one of his cheeks, he gave a small smile at that comment.

"Thanks." He mumbled. She softly pressed her nose up against his pressed in one. "What?" he asked, unsure of what she was doing.

"Nothing, you're just a cutie-pie." She answered. "I love you." She whispered as she nestled him.

". . .I love you too. . ." He smiled up at her. He began to squirm around in her arms, until he got up to be level with her face. Then he softly allowed his lips to meet hers. She looked at him rather surprised, but not in a bad way. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. They released and he looked at her with big, saffron colored, emotion-filled eyes. She wrapped him in another hug before giving him his pauldrons back. He put his mask in his cape and folded back his wings. She offered to give him his scarf back but he refused. "Think of it as. . .sort of a gift." Meta knight explained. Samus shrugged and told him if he'd ever like it back, he was free to take it.

On the way back to the Mansion, Meta knight began to fall asleep. Samus picked him up and held him gently.

"If you're cold you can borrow my cape, I'll be fine." He murmured to her before he drifted off. She blushed a little bit as she carried him, he was so courteous. Even if she was cold, she'd leave the cape on him, he'd done so much for her, the least she could do was to keep him warm.

She arrived back at the mansion to find a group of anxious smashers hoping she was alright.

"Hey guys!" She whispered.

"Samus! You're okay!" Link cheered!

"Shh! he's sleeping!" She pointed at the tired blue puffball in her arms.

"Um. . .is that. . . .Meta knight?" Link asked, very confused. Even without his big gold eyes opened, he was still very soft and cute in appearance.

"Yes, and because he's Meta knight, he'll do what Meta knight would do if you woke him up." Samus shot Link a glare.

"I'm gonna bring him to his room, I'll be right back." She explained. She brought him into his bedroom and lay him down on his bed. Then before she left, she kissed him on the cheek.

She came back to many happy smashers sipping hot cocoa by a hot fire. Samus took off her coat and other outdoor gear, but she took her scarf and folded it softly. She decided she'd hang onto that. With that she sat down in one of the big armchairs by the fire.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What'd I miss?"

"I thought you were asleep!" Samus yelped, rather startled.

"I thought I played dirty tricks." he chuckled. The smashers all looked to see Meta knight sitting up on the arm of Samus' chair, without his mask on.

"Um. . .you are aware everyone can see your face. . ." Samus whispered into his ear.

"Well, how I see it, is if you can like who I am without my mask, so can everyone else." He shot a look at the other smashers, then turned back to Samus.

"Well I'm glad you see it that way." Samus smiled at him.

"Your lap looks cold." Meta knight gave a chuckle.

"You wanna warm me up?" Samus smiled at him.

"Gladly." He winked as he climbed into her arms, wrapping his wings around her tightly.

"I love you." She murmured to him.

"Right back at ya." Meta knight shook his head smiling.

* * *

ZE END!

Ah, sweet love.

I hope you enjoyed!

If you Liked it, review!

If not, GO AWAY!


End file.
